In His Bed
by Aqua-Zodiac
Summary: Just some Gruvia for your entertainment. Rated T for mentions of nudity.


**Another fix dedicated to my lovely Muffindragon227! I'm always taking requests at my tumblr blogs (see profile for details) or via private messaging.**

 **I don't own nothing.**

* * *

It was about three in the morning when he got back to the small house he was sharing with Juvia. Gray sighed, glad to have a little while to rest before he met with Erza again. He lit a small lamp and was surprised to see there was a set place for him at their small dinner table. The food was covered with a paper napkin, and there was a small note card with "Gray-sama" written in Juvia's handwriting.

Gray dug into the food without even bothering to warm it up. It had been three days since he had a chance to eat Juvia's delicious home cooking. He loved Erza like a sister, but the girl couldn't cook if her life was on the line. After he finished scarfing down the food, Gray made a mental note to thank Juvia properly in the morning. He blew out the lamp, pulling off his shirt as he entered his room. Right now, he couldn't think of anything but his bed and catching some Zs.

Maybe that's why he didn't notice there was someone else in his bed until he felt her warmth snuggling against his side.

Gray's eyes shot open when he felt the soft flesh press against his bare chest. He threw off the covers and bolted upright. His face started turning a deep crimson when he recognized the loose blue curls lying on his pillow. Juvia was fast asleep in his bed, but that wasn't enough to make him blush. It was the fact that she was naked.

"What the hell, Juvia!" he shouted, throwing the blanket back over her body. Not that it did him much good. When he closed his eyes, he could still see her smooth pale curves. He shook his head before he got too distracted. "Why are you in my bed? AND WHERE ARE YOU CLOTHES?"

The blunette woke with a start, staring at him with sleep-filled eyes. She slowly lifted herself up, causing the blanket to fall from her shoulders and revealing her creamy mounds. She was obviously still mostly in her dream world, "Gray-sama?"

Gray tried to remain collected and keep his eyes focused on hers. "Juvia, answer the-"

He was abruptly cut off when she wrapped her arms around his neck and burst into tears. Gray froze, unsure of whether he was flustered because her boobs were once again pressed into his chest or because she was crying so hard. Juvia seemed unaware of her current state of undress. She must have stripped in her sleep.

She wailed, "Why did Gray-sama leave Juvia alone? Juvia was so worried, Gray-sama! You keep disappearing on Juvia, and she's always so worried for Gray-sama!"

Gray felt guilt soften his demeanor. He didn't know that keeping his mission a secret was causing her so much worry. He rubbed the back of her head and whispered, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Then, why won't Gray-sama take Juvia with him? Or at least tell Juvia where you're going? Why doesn't Gray-sama tell Juvia anything?" she sniffled, pulling away from the hug to stare at him with pleading blue eyes.

Damn it, why did she have to look so cute? Part of him wanted to tell her that he was okay. To tell her that he was at least getting the black marks on his body under control, that he was just helping Erza out, but Erza had him swear to secrecy. She wanted to make sure his cover had a believable trail. He hesitated before speaking, "I can't tell you everything, but I am fine."

"Gray-sama is lying!" tears welled in Juvia's eyes again. "Juvia sees the marks getting bigger. Every time we train, Juvia can see the marks take over more of Gray-sama's body. Why is Gray-sama lying to Juvia? Juvia just wants to help."

This time she collapsed into herself as she cried tears of frustration. She just wanted to help him. She couldn't understand why he was hiding things from her.

Gray felt like an ass in the highest degree. He began wondering just how many meals she had set out for him like tonight. His guilt forced him to look away from her. He tried to avoid her questions by restarting his own line of questioning, "What are you doing in my bed, Juvia?"

Juvia continued to look at him with pleading eyes, hoping he would give her the answers that she needed. But when he remained tight lipped, she sighed, "Gray-sama has been gone for three days, so Juvia has been staying up to wait for Gray-sama. Juvia must have fallen asleep."

Now, he felt like more of an asscake. Gray started really looking at Juvia. Now that his eyes were fully adjusted to the dark, he could see the dark circles starting to form under her eyes. Even worse were the tear stains. Aside from the fresh ones leading down her cheeks, there was a trail that went from the corners of her eyes to the side. She had fallen asleep to her own tears.

He didn't know what else to do, so he just hugged her. Juvia blushed. She was surprised since Gray almost never initiated physical contact. "Gray-sama?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "If I could tell you everything, I would. But for now, I need you to trust me. Please, Juvia, just trust me."

Juvia bit the inside of her cheek. She still wanted answers, but she also wanted to trust the sincerity she heard in his voice. Juvia decided to tease him since he was being , "Juvia will believe in Gray-sama, but Gray-sama must kiss Juvia!"

She took some solace in the stiffening of his body when she said that, giggling at him. She had expected that sort of reaction from him. He wasn't the flirtatious type. So, she was extremely surprised when his lips pecked her. It only lasted a second, but it was long enough for Juvia's eyes to grow to the size of dinner plates. He pulled away and cleared his throat, "Happy now?"

Several emotions flickered across Juvia's face: shock, joy, confusion, but in the end, it settled on joy. Her voice was soft and reflected the sinking feeling in her heart, "No. Juvia will not believe you after all."

Gray screwed his face up.

She gently pushed him away, only to tackle him. She all but purred, "Juvia will need many more kisses to believe Gray-sama."

"Just go put on some clothes, and go to sleep!"

Juvia's brow knitted, and she looked down. Her face turned cherry red as she realized her state of undress, causing Gray to smirk as she snatched the blanket to cover herself as she flew from the room.


End file.
